


A Rosa Vermelha

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Disney Princesses, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Até onde Aurora se lembrava ela sempre foi capaz de ver cores.





	A Rosa Vermelha

Até onde Aurora se lembrava ela sempre foi capaz de ver cores. Isso era incomum, a maioria das pessoas passavam pelo menos a infância com o mundo em preto e branco, isso até a ocasião em que eles finalmente conhecem sua alma gêmea pela primeira vez. 

Após seu despertar suas tias lhe disseram que elas suspeitavam que a ocasião em que ela ganhou suas cores foi no seu batizado quando o jovem príncipe Philip olhou no seu berço. As suspeitas de Aurora também eram com relação a aquela ocasião mas a pessoa que ela suspeitava que tinha sido responsável não era Philip. 

Naquela manhã caminhando pelos jardins do Palácio Aurora viu uma rosa vermelha e em um impulso que ela não conseguia explicar a tirou da roseira onde ela crescia pra admirá-la em suas mãos. 

“Destruindo os jardins palacianos, tsc tsc tsc” Maleficent disse atrás dela. 

Aurora se virou até ela e sorriu.

“É apenas uma rosa, chamar uma destruição parece um exagero” 

“Você subestima a importância que uma rosa por ter” 

Uma idéia veio para Aurora de uma maneira de finalmente trazer o assunto a tona.

“Maleficent, qual a cor dessa rosa ?” 

Maleficent hesitou por um momento, olhando para ela com aqueles olhos verdes como se a estivesse analisando. Até finalmente dizer : 

“Vermelho. E você sabe disso, tão bem quanto eu sei” 

“Minhas tias acham que eu comecei a ver cores no meu batizado. Elas estão certas ?” 

“Sim” 

“Antes ou depois da maldição ?” 

“Antes” 

“Se você começou a ver antes, porque ir em frente com a maldição ?” 

“Em parte porque eu estava com muita raiva, e em parte porque eu ouvi de casos incomuns em que algumas pessoas não encontraram sua alma gêmea em um amante mas sim em um grande inimigo, na ocasião eu achei que esse fosse o nosso caso” 

“E agora o que você acha ?” Aurora disse e estendeu até Maleficent a rosa vermelha, esperando que mais uma vez ela fosse capaz de saber o que ela realmente estava perguntando sem que ela precisasse dizer as palavras. 

“Agora eu acho, eu espero, que a minha sorte nesse aspecto é mais tradicional do que eu costumava acreditar” Maleficent disse e pegou a rosa com seus dedos roçando contra os de Aurora. 

E pouco após pegar a rosa, ela também pegou a garota em seus braços. 


End file.
